


Trapped

by Miyako_mei



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyako_mei/pseuds/Miyako_mei
Summary: Kagura and Okita have somehow gotten locked in a room together....
Relationships: Kagura/Okita Sougo
Kudos: 28





	Trapped

Of all the stupid heads I could be stuck here with it would have to be this turd brain.

I threw a quick glare in his direction just so he knew I wasn't happy with this situation.

To my irritation he wasn't even taking any notice of me. He was sitting leaning against the wall with his stupid eye mask on.

"Stupid head" I muttered

Well, he was taking notice of me now.

He lifted his eye mask and just stared at me with dead eyes.

"Stupid head, it's all your fault we're stuck in here!!!" I shouted at him.

He pulled his eye mask back down and continued to ignore me.

I was actually surprised that he hadn't thrown an insult right back at me like usual.

"Idiot girl, if you hadn't started it we wouldn't be in this situation in the first place"

And there it was, stupid sadist. His existence just pisses me off but I can't deny that today I was the one who started it,

"Anyway China, we just have to wait for the boss and everyone to get bored and they'll come let us out"

"Only if I haven't killed you first" I spat at him. I don't know why, I just can't help insulting him.

*siiiggghh*

He was acting a bit off today, normally the insults would be rolling off his tongue every second, he is a super sadist after all, but today he just seems to be boring.

"What's wrong, need to take a dump?" I asked him, trying to be at least a little bit caring.

He ignored me.

It just riled me up even more but then I heard his snores. He was asleep! How can he sleep in a situation like this!?

Aarrggghh. I was pissed but I'm not so cold hearted that I would attack a sleeping person, no matter how annoying they are.

I could hear Gin and the others laughing and joking outside the room. Well, it doesn't seem like they'll be letting us outside anytime soon.

I decided to sit but the room was small and full of useless crap, the only space big enough for me to sit was right next to that turd head.

*siiiggghhh*

I suppose I have no choice and sat down on the floor next to him, I knocked him but, to be honest, I don't care.

I started humming a tune to pass the time and distract me from the irritating snoring.

That was when I felt something heavy fall on my shoulder.

"Gah!" I jumped.

The turd head must be having a really good sleep as he had slid down the wall and his head was now on my shoulder.

His eye mask had lifted to the top of his head pushing his hair back. I'd never noticed how long his lashes are and his cute button nose.

What am I thinking!?

This is that smelly sadist from the Shinsengumi, I couldn't possibly think he is cute or handsome!

But I couldn't stop stealing glances at him.

"ka...gura"

Now that surprised me. He had never once called me by name and now he was doing it in his sleep!?

I don't know why but I couldn't help but smile.

I acted on instinct and my arm reached up to his head pulling him closer and stroking his hair.

Now this is something I never would have thought would happen!

It was so cosy, so warm with him leaning against me. His snores were calling to me and I could feel myself drifting off. I kept one arm around him protectively with my hand entangled into his hair and lay my other arm across my stomach towards him.

I yawned and lay my head on top of his and noticed that, at some point, he had put one arm around my back and the other arm was across me, fingers laced into mine laying on my tummy.

"Kagura"

He said once more as I drifted off to sleep.

*One hour later*

"Whaaaaaat!? Hey Gin! Come look at this"

Shinpachi has decided it was time for Kagura and Okita to come out, they had been unusually quiet so he was actually a bit nervous as to what he find in the room.

What he was not expecting was to see the two of them cuddled up together snoring their heads off! He had to call Gin over to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.

"Well hey would you look at that" was Gins reaction after he had initially spat his strawberry milk into Shinpachi's face from the initial shock.

Gin immediately started taking photographic evidence cackling to himself about how he wouldn't need to pay Kagura for months and how Okita would do anything to keep this whole thing quiet from everyone.

He walked away, still cackling, thinking of all the fun he could have with them both.

"Gin, what should we do about them!?" Shinpachi was concerned.

Gin just looked at him with a blank stare "Well, I'm sure we'll hear it when one of them wakes up"

And with that they left Kagura and Okita blissfully unaware in their dreams.


End file.
